


Behind the Music

by 343EnderSpark



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, F/M, Identity Reveal, Multi, band au, human!kwami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/343EnderSpark/pseuds/343EnderSpark
Summary: For my ML Secret Santa GifteeWhile rocking out in Cannes, some personal issues of one of the band members pops up and threatens the bands stability. How will the band handle it?





	

“Une Ladybug, Lady du coeur, Être héroïque en cas d'urgence!” 

Ladybug sung her heart out on the last note, her fingers holding down the strings of her guitar, the music reverberating through the air. The crowd on the beach lost it! Despite the small size of said crowd, the noise they made was deafening. 

“Thank you so much, Cannes! You have been wonderful!” She cried out, waving to everyone before walking off stage. 

Her adrenaline pumped through her veins and she couldn’t contain her excitement. As soon as she rounded the corner of the curtain, she crushed Alya in a hug. 

“Did you see the crowd? It’s our biggest crowd yet outside of Paris!” 

She and Alya bounced up and down. It wasn’t too long before Chat Noir popped up next to them, bouncing in place with them.

“Listen to them, Ladybug! The crowd wants more!” He stopped bouncing and gave her the biggest puppy eyes he could behind the cat mask. “Dislocoeur and Chronogirl are already back on stage. Just one more?” 

Ladybug listened to the crowd chanting “Encore!”

“I don’t know. What could we even play?”

Alya gave a sly grin to Chat Noir, who looked confused for a moment before blushing. 

“I have an idea.” she said.

Ladybug looked back and forth between her friends, confused. Chat rocked on his feet, showing more nerves than he usually did.

“I dunno, Alya, it’s just a cover.” Chat’s hand flew to the back of his head, his very obvious nervous tick. 

“You’ve been working on something without the rest of us knowing?” Ladybug asked.

“I was honestly saving it for something.” 

“Well, decide if you’re playing or not, because we can’t stay here all night.” a small but stern voice popped up from behind them.

“Tikki!” Ladybug stated, clutching her heart. “You startled us. Jeez.”

“Sorry, but someone has to manages you kids.” The short manager smiled brightly at them. She held up a plate of cookies for them. Ladybug took two.

Chat took a deep breath and waved off the cookies. “Yeah, I’ll do it.”

Alya jumped up and down again. “Yes!”

Ladybug and Chat returned to the stage, the crowd noise roaring back to life. Chat went and grabbed his keyboard moving it towards the center of the stage. Alya had ran out to give a hand, grabbing a mike stand for him.

“Hey guys! Are you having a blast tonight?” Ladybug said after she took a microphone from Chronogirl and slinging her arm around the shorter woman.

The crowd began chanting “Miraculous!” over and over.

“Hey Chronogirl, Dislocoeur, apparently our resident cat has been hiding a secret from us.”

“No way!” Dislocoeur turned to Chat Noir. “Whatcha been hiding, Chat?”

Before Chat could answer, Chronogirl spoke up, “Certainly not your crush on Ladybug!”

Ladybug playful swung at her friends shoulder as the crowd went wild and Chat went red. 

“Umm, well, it’s a cover. But I fell in love with this song and really wanted to share it.” 

His fingers began to move and everyone fell silent. It didn’t take long for Chat’s passion for the song to come through.

The crowd went wild as he played the opening notes.

[“When the dragons grow too mighty](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QcPYdmjxrbM)  


To slay with pen or sword  


I grow weary of the battle  
And the storm I walk toward

When all around is madness  
And there's no safe port in view  
I long to turn my path homeward  
To stop awhile with you 

When life becomes as barren  
And as cold as winter skies  
There's a beacon in the darkness  
In a distant pair of eyes

In vain to search for honor  
And in vain to search for truth  
But these things can still be given  
Your love has shown me proof”

The crowd was quiet, along with everyone on stage. Chat turned red beneath his outfit, as he registered everyone's eyes on him with an intensity he hadn’t felt before. 

“Wow.” Chronogirl whispered, but it was loud enough to get picked up by a nearby mic and it broke the magic that had befallen the crowd.

Once more the crowd lost it, clapping and yelling. Ladybug beamed, proud of her bandmate. 

They hurried off stage, ushered by Tikki. 

“Alright, now you kids, off ya go, get out of our hair so we can clean up and finish up here. I’ll met you back at the hotel.” 

Chat lingered near her, as he was want to do when nights ended. He adjusted his mask as he watched the others take theirs off. One day, he’d let them know, just not yet. 

Marinette rubbed at her face, before turning to grin at Alya. “Gelato?”

“Hell Yeah! I know where there is this great italian place just a few blocks up the hill.” She turned to the others. “Anyone else want to go with?”

Kim hung off Alix who already had managed to change her clothes. “Nah, we’re heading down to the beach to see what’s happening. I wonder if there are any american kids from the Campus International de Cannes to hang out with. My cousin said they like to hang out and drink on the beach.” she said.

“Well be safe you two. Chat?” She asked even though she knew the answer.

“No, don’t worry about me. Tikki will make sure I’m taken care of, like usual. I’ll meet you guys at the next practice.” 

Marinette ran over to him and gave him a big hug. “Alright, kitty! Get lots of rest, okay?”

“Sure thing, Princess.” He told her as he hugged her back.

After a quick change, Marinette and Alya were off.  
“How long are you gonna hide behind that mask, kid?” 

“Damnit Plagg, do you have to pop out of nowhere like that.”

“Just doing my job.” Plagg shrugged flicking Chat’s cat ears. He was barely taller than Tikki and yet treated Chat Noir as though he was the shorter one. 

“At least you don’t smell like camembert tonight.” Chat said as he swatted at Plagg’s black gloved hands. 

Tikki caught site of Plagg and walked over. “Any problems with security tonight, darling?” She placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

“Nope, about as boring as usual.” He placed his arms behind his head. “I’m taking the kid and heading off for the night. Can’t have Gabriel realizing I’m moonlighting as a security guard for his son’s band. I like the pay too much.”

Tikki tsk’d. “I just don’t understand you two, but alright. Let me know if you need anything.”

She turned to Chat and gave him a hug. “See you later, Adrien.”

“Night ma’am.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“You were such a sap tonight!” Nino laughed as he bounced on the bed. “I didn’t realize you were gonna sing your Ladybug song tonight.”

Adrien groaned and planted his face down into a pillow. 

“It was bound to be sung eventually, Nino.” Plagg said as he leaned the chair back, placing his feet up on the nearby table.

“You should just tell Marinette already. End this ridiculous agony you keep putting yourself through.”

Adrien pushed himself onto his elbows and sighed. “She doesn’t like me like that.” 

“Because you aren’t giving her a chance to know you completely.” Nino shook his head. “Sure, the mask were her idea to begin with but those are just for the stage now.”

“But what if Father finds out?” 

“Kid, at this rate, he’s gonna find out with or without the mask.” Plagg pushed his hair out of his face. “Do you know the hurdle of lies I had to create just to make sure you could make it to this gig? You’re lucky they need beach photos for the summer issue coming up.”

“And I can’t thank you enough for that, Plagg.” Adrien stood up. “I’m gonna go for a walk. Need anything while I’m out?”

“For you to get your head out of your ass.”

“Plagg!”

He just shrugged as Adrien rolled his eyes and left. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Adrien left of the hotel, wondering how the others were doing. 

He pulled out his phone and debated on calling Marinette, to see what she and Alya were up to. Instead he sent a quick text, simply asking if she was having fun in Cannes. He had to remember that she had Adrien’s number, not Chat Noir’s, and asking how the gelato was would be a little weird. Adrien didn’t know that that was Marinette’s plans for the evening.

“Really Alix?! We’ve barely been out an hour!” 

Adrien stopped in his tracks, hearing a familiar voice right around the corner. He stopped. He knew he shouldn’t be listening, but his curiosity and concern for his friends kept him rooted. 

“Chill. I’m’ll good.” a slightly slurred response furrowed Adrien’s brow.

“I love you, but you have been drinking way too much lately.” Kim responded.

“Nah, I’m not drunk enough. We should go back. Join that bachelorette party.”

“Last thing I need is worrying if you’re gonna run out into the water like they were doing.”

“Man, when’d ya get so buring?” Alix giggled at her mispronunciation. “Buring.”

“Alix, I’m serious. If you don’t get this under control by the time we get back to Paris, we’re through.”

Adrien stifled a gasp. If they broke up, that could really affect the band. He couldn’t lose the one thing that let him feel really like himself.

“Eh, you’re just saying that.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Whatever. I’m going back to the beach.”

“No, we’re going back to the hotel.”

“You can’t make me.”

The sound of their footsteps headed towards where Adrien stood. He bolted, not wanting to chance getting caught.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The midday sun shone bright, giving ample lighting for the shoot. Adrien had long since lost any remote interest he may have had in the shoot and was thinking of the fight he had witnessed the night before. It actually took the photographer a few tries to get his attention.

“Go take a break Adrien. I need you to get your head out of the clouds.” 

“Sorry.”

He headed over to the cooler that held water for the crew. He looked around, trying to spot Nino. He lit up as he saw that Marinette and Alya were with his best friend. He hurried over, wanting a chance to say hi before he had to get back to work.

“Marinette! Alya!”

Marinette’s eyes went wide and she turned as red as a ripe tomato. Adrien couldn’t help but smile.

“What are you two up to?” he asked.

“S-ss-sight-seeing.” Marinette stammered out and stared at the ground.

“Awesome. Oh, if you don’t mind a small hike, there is this area on the other side of town, where you can go. It’s a spot an old artist used to visit to paint.” He frowned. “I can’t remember his name at the moment though. Either way, it’s a gorgeous view.”

Marinette looked up, interest piqued. “Really? That’s so cool.”

Adrien blushed and his hand flew to the back of his head. “Yeah, I like to visit it when I’m in Cannes. It’s way less crowded than down here on the beach too.” He laughed.

“Adrien!” 

“Oh! I better get back to the shoot. Later, Princess.” He let slip without realizing before running off.

He missed the surprise that crossed both Marinette and Alya’s face and Nino burying his in his palm, shaking his head.

“It was gonna happen one of these days.” Nino muttered.

Alya and Marinette looked at each other.

“Did he just…?”

“But that’s not possible is it?”

Nino looked up, only to be greeted by two determined faces. He held up his hands.

“Spill.”

“Nope! Not happening.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Marinette paced back and forth, nervous and a little excited for the practice for the next day’s show. Alix and Kim were somewhere. Marinette had not paid attention when they arrived after realizing they were not who she wanted to talk to. 

She didn’t get a chance to talk to Adrien after his photoshoot and Nino had flat out refused to talk about anything, stating it wasn’t his secret to share. 

She had not gotten as much sleep as she would have liked. Her mind swirled with so many things. How could she not realize that Adrien was Chat Noir. They had been working together for at least a year now with the band! And she had known Adrien since middle school. She did admit that she had not seen Adrien much since graduation, or at least she hadn’t realized she’d seen him. 

She gnawed nervously on her hand. Alya would have swatted her hand away if she was around, but she had stayed in the hotel, taking a nap.

Finally the door opened. Chat came in, the only one in a mask. He hadn’t been ready to part with it when the others agreed that wearing a mask during practice was a little too much. She understood why now.

“Chat!” She called to get his attention.

“Marinette! Just the person I wanted to see.” He looked around, trying to see if Kim and Alix were close by.

“Same. I wanted…”

Oblivious, and wracked with concern, Chat cut her off. “I think we need to have a band meeting.”

“What? Why?” His tone made her nervous.

“I overheard Alix and Kim arguing.” He whispered. “Apparently Alix has a drinking problem.”

“What?” All previous thoughts went out the window as concern for her friend took over.

“I’m not sure the extent or why, but Kim said if she doesn’t shape up, he’s breaking up with her.”

“Oh no!” She lifted her hands to her face. “They’ve been together for so long. I’d hate to see them break up over something like this.” 

“I know.” He sighed. “Even if they break up though, we should make sure Alix is okay.” 

“I don’t think we’re having practice today.” 

The determined look that Marinette usually only wore when she was dressed up as Ladybug and on stage surfaced. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kim and Alix finally made it back to the practice area, though they keep their distance from one another. Chat Noir stood, leaning against the wall, his eyes following Alix. Marinette turned from the mic stand she was messing with. Before she could even get a chance to say a word, Alix’s foot got caught in a stray cord and she fell forward. 

Chat was close enough to catch her before she planted her face in the ground. Alix let out a far too giddy laugh. As Chat helped her right herself, he caught the scent of alcohol. Worriedly he glanced over to Kim who rolled his eyes, and then to Marinette who looked both concerned and furious. 

“Alix!” Marinette snaped. “Seriously? Drunk at practice?”

“Mari-”

“No, Chat, this has to be addressed now.” 

She went over and stood in front of Alix, who may or may not have been relying on Adrien to stand up. 

“Address? Whatcha talking about?” Alix said, doing her best not to slur words.

“I didn’t know it was this bad.” Chat Noir’s guilt colored his voice.

“Why are you drinking so much?”

“Did Kim talk to you?” Alix wrenched her shoulders from Chat’s grip. “It’s none of your business, Marinette!”

“It is if it is affecting my friends!” Marinette reached out. “Let us help you. Talk to us.”

“No! I don’t need this. You’re not my parents.” Grief struck Alix face for a moment before it was gone and she turned toward the door.

Kim was already standing in front of it, arms crossed.

“We’re dealing with this.”

“I don’t want to deal with this.”

“You have to face the death of your mother.” He said, no malice in his voice, just pain.

CRACK!

Chat Noir and Marinette tensed up, hands flying to their mouths as Alix slapped Kim.

“Don’t speak of her!” Tears welled up in Alix’s eyes.

“It wasn’t your fault!” Kim was holding his cheek, but he was otherwise ignoring the stinging pain.

“Yes it was!” The tears flowed freely now. “It was my pocket watch! I should have been the one to get it when I dropped it! I should have been the one to get hit!”

Alix collapsed onto the ground, burying her face in her hands and rocked back and forth. So low that only Kim caught it, she kept repeating, “I’m sorry.”

Kim fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend. He quietly shushed her, rubbing her back, reassuring her that it was not her fault.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Call me if you need me okay? We’ll take it one day at a time.” Marinette said to Alix.

Alix nodded, still wrapped in Kim’s arms. 

“I’m going to take her back to the hotel. I hadn’t wanted…”

“Don’t worry, Kim. It’s okay. And it’s better we caught this before the anniversary of the incident.”

“Yeah, you’re right. The next week will be hard. I’ll call you in the morning? We can figure out a plan so she doesn’t have to be alone.”

“No problem. And if you need me before then…”

“I’ll call.” 

Kim lead Alix out of the room. 

“Hey Chat? Can we talk a moment?” Marinette wiped at her face, uncertain but using what was left of her own determination.

“Sure, what’s up?” He looked up wearily from his seat on top of the speaker.

Not saying anything, she moved over to him, and looked down, chewing on her lip. She lifted her hands to his face, placing them on his cheeks. His hands came up to her wrist, holding them in place.

“Don’t.” his whispered, his eyes pleading. 

“I wasn’t.” She said just as quietly.

Instead, she leaned down, using her hands to hold his face in place until she was a breath away.

“Can I kiss you, Adrien?” 

His eyes went wide and his blush spread from his cheeks to his whole face.

“Yes, my lady.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sooo sorry the ending was a little abrupt. I hoped you love the story anyway! I had a lot of fun coming up with this au. Also, I hope you enjoyed the song at the beginning! (sorry for the weird spacing on the beginning lyrics, the html is being a dick.)
> 
> Here is some of the headcanon goodies that didn't make it into the story. Feel free to use this AU!
> 
> Headcanon bits:  
> Mari is too shy to go on stage as herself and creates a persona that is Ladybug.  
> She teams up with Alix and Kim who latch on to the idea and create personas of their own.  
> They need one more person and hold auditions, informing potentials to show up in costume.  
> Alya is a huge fan of the band before finding out Mari is ladybug.  
> Adrien jumps at the chance to hide behind a persona that will allow him to pursue his passion in music.  
> Issues arise when practice conflicts with model practice.  
> Alix/kim already dating  
> Alix is drummer  
> Kim is bassist  
> Adrien is piano  
> Mari is guitarist/singer  
> Mari loves designing the outfits for the band  
> Adrien ask that the band members refrain from asking who he is underneath  
> Adrien knows who they are tho  
> Didn’t know how to react at first after finding out Mari is Ladybug  
> Mostly 'cause after the first few practices, the group decides they don’t want to practice in mask, especially since three of them don’t see why they should  
> Adrien is resistant for reasons  
> Tikki is their manager, Plagg is Adrien’s lazy bodyguard and works as secruity for the band  
> Nino knows about Adrien and helps cover him as needed


End file.
